Boris Anderson
Boris '''is a member from Caillou's family. His last name 'Anderson' comes from Issac Anderson (the main jumpstarter of Caillou Gets Grounded) and this name is now widely accepted, however the name can vary in some different users such as Boris Perkyshitz (Perkyshitz Family) and Boris Green. (BrentAnimate) He is the spouse of Ms. Martin/Doris (In some series he is Ms. Martin's husband.) and the Father of Caillou and Rosie. He is also the father of Daillou, Cody, Daisy, Lily, and more characters in some series. Personality (Caillou Gets '''Grounded) Boris is the main protaginist of CGG. In most cases of Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris is a mean, dark spirited person towards Caillou, always grounding him for stupid reasons, or grounding him for reasons that should require more than just a grounding. In some users videos he has a 'Grounding Fetish' such as Cewyah's videos. This personality is widely accepted, however in some cases, other users will vary his personality. Such as Boris loving rosie or hating Rosie in different user's videos. Boris' personality is quite complex in this series. Even though it's not mentioned in either episode of CGG, CGG Boris' least favorite baby show is possibly Caillou. He never liked Caillou Personality (Caillou Gets Ungrounded) Boris is the deuteragonist of CGUG. In most cases of Caillou Gets Ungrounded, Boris is a nice, caring, and loving father of Caillou, and dislikes/grounds Rosie. However in some Users series, Boris also likes Rosie. (Such as Tbone Animate's series and SBSP&DTERE2004's series) Boris' personality is quite bland in this series. Other Personalities/Forms * Red Boris/Boris The Teeth Guy: '''A racist, foulmouthed, angry criminal who usually yells a lot and has a giant mouth. (Made by Julian3535) * '''Green Boris: An annoying, upbeat, green version of Red Boris who is nice and is always happy. He has a widely accepted catchphrase "I'm a bun, I'm a bun, I'm a tasty tasty bun!" Note: This catchphrase is a reference to a clip in Season 4 Episode 31 of The Amazing World of Gumball, that can be found here. (Made by: Unknown) * Nice Boris: 'Nice Boris is a nice version of Boris who wears a Teal hoodie instead of Boris' usual Dark Green hoodie. He always is nice to everyone and is upbeat. He is similar to Green Boris' personality, but he is not loud or annoying. (Made by: Unknown) * '''Funny Boris: '''Funny Boris is a 'Funny' version of Boris who always makes stupid jokes that everyone ignores. He wears a Lime Green hoodie, unlike the usual Dark Green hoodie worn by Boris. (Made by: LukeAnimate) * '''Masculinist Boris: '''Masculinist Boris is a Sexist version of Boris who is degrading to women. (despite Boris already being like that in some series) He wears a Vermillion (Neon Red) Hoodie, unlike the usual Dark Green hoodie worn by Boris. (Made by: LukeAnimate) Trivia * SolitareJoker's Boris once went on a rant about how many people got his hair wrong. * BrentAnimate's Boris has a demon clone named "Coris" (Daillou's dad) * Boris likes to smoke weed and do drugs in Cewyah's series * Some people hate Boris and the Caillou Gets Grounded series because they take it too seriously. Other Series * ''SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora The Explorer Rule Est 2004: He is the deuteragonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, and her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, He, Caillou, Rosie, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. In her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Caillou to unground Rosie. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Rosie to unground Caillou. Unlike the other GoAnimate Caillou videos, He never gives Caillou or Rosie any punishment or Ground them in her videos (For more info, see here) * '''MLGBoris2011: He works at Boris Network and gets licky by Randy Penguin. He likes girl games like Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures, Buddypoke, Gachaverse and more. He looks 100% accurate. Gallery File:Caillou personajes Boris.png|Boris as how he looks in the show Boris.png|Boris' normal design Boris GoAnimate Lil Peepz.jpg|Boris in Lil' Peepz Boris GoAnimate Business Friendly.jpg|Boris in Business Friendly File:Boris_OfficerPoop247.png|OfficerPoop247's version of Boris, as seen on Caillou poops on his dad and gets grounded 1Redbed Boris.png|1Redbed's version of Boris. Boris.jpg|Boris in SolitaireJoker ericDTD.png|CanadianScout / DarkTailsDoll version of Boris, also known as Eric. Bandicam 2016-06-18 19-04-03-449.jpg|Boris (Caillou's Dad) in Alan The Cartoon Maker OSYCN Boris.JPG|ObjectShpwsYes CaillouNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP POE's version of Boris ABA3A1B1-D6A0-475A-B76D-2745F23873D4.jpeg|StefieB Boris (Version 1)|link=https://goanimate.wikia.com/StefieB_Boris_(Version_1).jpg images (3).jpeg|BrentDoesGames's Boris Boris In Business Friendly Goanimate Style.png|In Business Friendly 2017 2018 2019 2020 Version. bandicam 2019-02-09 10-15-52-978.png|HanifImranAnimator's version of Boris. Sdadsadas.PNG|GoTube's Boris|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZFV8oSPqbV9oKnJk9WwWJg BorisLuke.PNG|LukeAnimate's Boris|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCncRvQCyw348G0mHcM8o1vA Screenshot 2019-05-11 at 9.28.03 AM.png|Boris by Cam_and_Vyond Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:1st Lieuntant Category:1969 Births Category:November Births Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:Good Users Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Bad Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Caillou's Enemies Category:Boys Category:GoAnimate Army Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Bad People Category:Dead Characters Category:Idiots Category:ScumBags Category:Scums Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Child abusers Category:Enemies of the Task Force 322 Category:July Births Category:Teletubbies hater Category:1977 Births Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested Category:Abusive Characters Category:Characters with a nice and an evil side Category:Hakujin Category:Results of a disease Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Conservative Users Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Candy addicts Category:Dogs Category:People who scratches their DVDs Category:Philippines Category:Sockpuppets Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:People born on March 5, 2003 Category:Antagonists Category:Dora Haters Category:Fictional Characters